Not Just The Bad Guy
by kjbamforth
Summary: Hoa One Shot Day Entry. Why Rufus Hates Victor So Much! R


Nina was sat before Rufus. Her hands tied. She had recognized the warehouse she was in. It was the same one where Trudy was being held.

"I thought the Osirion was something special you know" Rufus said stubbornly.

"It is Rufus. You're job was to protect the chosen one. That is very special!" Nina spoke in a calmed toned.

"Not if Victor had anything to do with it!"

"What does Victor have to do with this?" Nina shuffled backwards so her back was leant against the hard cold wall, making her let out a groan as she hit it. She had been trapped there for almost a week with little sleep. Rufus had taken care of her, he had fed her fresh food and given her cold water and given her warm blankets. She didn't understand why and was slightly grateful, even though he was the one who kidnapped her. Her brown jacket was mucky as well as all her clothes. Her hair and face was covered in dust from the warehouse furniture. When Rufus came he would bring some books with him for her to read whilst he was gone. At first it was hard due to her hands being tied together but when he wasn't there she was allowed to loosen them slightly because he bolted the doors and windows shut.

"He took away everything"

"What are you talking about Rufus?"

"Me and Sarah used to be best friends you know" his face saddened. "But when Victor got involved I was the bad guy!"

"You and Sarah?"

"Our parents were best friends and so were we"

"Victor told me you..." Rufus sighed.

"Victor would"

"So why are you doing this now?"

"Because I need someone to protect"

"By kidnapping me?"

"It's the best shot I have!"

"Just tell me what happened between you and Sarah" Nina pleaded.

"When Sarah's parents went to Egypt to study the Rodenmaar's came and moved in to look after Sarah instead of my parents. Victor Sir wouldn't let me come round as much so we drifted apart. I went round on the day of the chosen hour. Victor SIR was watching the scales with the names on them. He took one tiny sip and smiled at the disbelief. I was happy for him until I saw my mother fall to the ground. She died in my arms that night" a tear filled Rufus's eyes.

"That's how you knew what would happen right?"

"Exactly. After that we found out that the main ingredient was missing. The tear of gold so he wasn't immortal. But still my mum died because of it. I swore that then I would find the elixir and beat him to it"

"I'm so sorry about you're mother Rufus but why are picking on me and the rest of the students at Anubis house?"

"Because it's one way I can weaken him. Then i'll take the elixir for myself. I had a plan to bring my mum back to life for my dad. He took it really bad and nearly killed himself. When he died a few years back I knew I needed to find the elixir for both of them!"

"I know how it feels to loose you're parents when you're young Rufus"

"Were they sacrificed?"

"No but they still died!"

"Not the point though I It Ms Martin"

"I have amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend to call my family. I think that's enough"

"I have no one"

"If you tried you would have loads of friends. You have to move on Rufus!"

"I can't. I must have revenge!"

"The vera thing was harsh enough don't you think?"

"He needs to suffer like I did!"

"Well then that makes you just as bad as him!"

"No it doesn't!"

"How does it not. You're willing to put others at risk just to get something for yourself. Victor really liked Vera and she was just a fake" she noticed the smile on his face. "You liked Vera?"

"A little bit. But he took that too!"

"He never talks to her now!"

"Not the point. She fell for him!"

"When I moved to England I used to keep a diary of how many times Patricia was mean to me and how many times I was locked in the attic"

"You're point"

"I bottled it all up until I became friends with the people in the house and then I felt ok. Joy nearly took all that from me!"

"What are you getting at here?"

"Move on and try out new things. Go look for vera!"

"I lied" Rufus said looking nervous.

"What do you mean you lied?" Nina asked looking into his eyes.

"I'm not really a Zeno"

"Well then what are you?"

"My mother was also his"

"So you mean?"

"I am Victor's brother" he untied Nina. "Just go!" Nina scurried out and looked back at him on the floor. She handed him a picture of Sarah that was in her locket.

"Keep this Rufus!" he nodded a thank you as she walked out.


End file.
